1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of electrical circuits, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for minimizing the changes in the amplification factor of an amplification circuit during operation.
2. Related Art
Amplification circuits are often used to amplify an input signal and generate a corresponding output signal. The ratio of signal levels of the output signal and the input signal defines the amplification factor of the amplification circuit.
It is generally desirable to keep the amplification factor of an amplification circuit constant, i.e., should not change, during operation. Such a constant amplification factor ensures that linearity of response (at the output) is maintained. Linearity in turn implies that the signal presented for subsequent processing (after amplification) accurately represents the input signal.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.